Gavin Free/Gavin's Most Fail-Filled Moments
The following page is a list of stupid, yet humorous things Gavin Free has done at Rooster Teeth. Let's Play Minecraft *In Episode 5, he tried to jump over a Lava Stream and ended up landing in it. *In Episodes 8 and 9, he hunted down the others for their stuff, eventually leading to Geoff 'attacking' him (in real-life). *In Episode 10, Gavin fell off of a Wall, knocking Michael, and himself, into Lava. *In Episode 14, he successfully mined the "Tower of Pimps", buried it underground, and, when he died, he had no memory of where he hid it. He then blew up "Achievement City", to stop Ray from claiming victory, although Ray had already erected the "Tower of Pimps" before Gavin pushed the Self-Destruct Button (which failed to damage the Tower, to his dismay). *In Episodes 15 - 17, he passed directly under Geoff's "Sky Fortress", without even realizing he was there. When he later found it, he assaulted it with little to no Support, Weapons, or Armor. At the end, Gavin tried to stop Geoff by ambushing him outside of his home, but couldn't figure out how to work Geoff's Door. Moments before, Gavin found the location of Geoff's hidden Stash with more than enough Weapons and Equipment to win the game, but failed to examine the area further. *In Episode 21, he was chased out of "Achievementburg", and over a Cliff's Edge by Michael, trapped in a Burning Building (as an act of Irony from Episode 1, when he poured Lava on the Original Wooden House, first noticed by Ray), and ended up running right into a Cactus. *In Episode 26, he tried to burn down the Library the lads were staying in twice, but was stopped. *In Episode 29, he accidentally blew up part of one wall with TNT, then later tried to cheat by running into a Starting Room, to hide from Jack and Caleb. *In Episodes 31 and 32, he was unable to find a Squid to complete his "Wool Wall", because Michael had killed them all. *In Episodes 35 and 36, he destroyed Jack and Geoff's "Spawn Points", forgot to bring "Potion Materials" from the "Nether", managed to temporarily break up "Team Nice Dynamite" (the Team Name for Him and Michael), and then lost to Ryan by mere seconds. He also frequently missed easy jumps, stopped Ray from getting an early win by grabbing his Xbox Controller, then ended up handing Ray the victory by accidentally building the "Tower of Pimps" on Ray's space. *In Episode 38, he made Holes all over the room to try to get rid of his "Gubbins", and fell down one, almost immediately, and ended up picking everything back up again. *In Episode 39, he broke through the Stone Block that he was supposed to erect the "Tower of Pimps" on. *In Episode 40, Gavin built a Nether Portal and went to the Nether to kill some "Zombie Pigmen" for "Gold Nuggets", forgetting that they were playing on "Peaceful". *In Episode 41, Gavin walked into Jack's Glass Cage to try and annoy him, but, instead, had Jack seal him in a Glass Case, after Geoff declared that they couldn't break anything on someone else's "Obsidian". *In Episode 42, Gavin killed Ryan's Wolf (which was stolen from Gavin fairly), while it was inside Ryan's "Safety Area". *In Episode 43, Gavin did not pay attention, and did not notice that the Match had already started twice. *In Episode 44, he tried to confuse Jack (who at the time had all four pieces of the "Tower of Pimps"), by swapping the Signs next to his and Jack's "Obsidian Podiums", thus tricking Jack into giving Gavin the victory. Ultimately, this backfired; as it confused Michael and Ray into guarding Gavin's Podium by accident, and cleared the way for Jack to win. *In Episode 46, he accidentally left a Block of Sponge in a Chest when making the "Cloud Down" course with Geoff, which was found, later, by Ray. This later turned out to be a Win when Ray broke part of the course, causing it to flood. Geoff ended up using the Sponge to stop the flow. Earlier in the Episode, he was close to landing on the "Tower of Pimps", looked up to see if anyone else was close, and then was IMMEDIATELY knocked off by Michael. *In Episode 47, Jack discovered that Gavin had built a "Secret Room" (First discovered by Geoff, during a "Let's Build") to the "Tower of Pimps", called "Gavin's Trophy Room of Victory". his win in "The Minecraft Hunger Games" was featured in this Room,among two others, which led to all of the other Achievement Hunters mocking him for the rest of the Episode. Also, later in the Episode, he was about to complain about a lack of "Ores", when Mining, until he found a Coal Vein and got 'flummoxed', resulting in a line of complete Gibberish, sounding along the lines of "Pfft-Ihavntagwibgway", earning the ridicule of all the other players, one of them thinking he had a One-Second Stroke. *In Episode 48, after Jack suceeded to obtain a "Level 30 Power Enchanted Bow", Gavin offered to do a "Victory Shot" of Jack on the "Tower of Pimps", firing his Bow, and resulting in Jack deliberately shooting him in the face. *In Episode 55, near the end of the Game, Gavin was the "Egg Thrower" meaning he needed to spawn a "Creeper", (as the "Game Ball") for the game to continue, since the "Dispenser" was destroyed. He accidentally let a "Creeper" blow him up and then spawned multiple ones in "The Pit" ( This was formed by multiple "Creepers" blowing up). Each one blew up close enough to Gavin to cause damage to him, and one managed to kill him AGAIN. Note: Gavin is the only Achievement Hunter to be blown up the most by "Creepers", and ironically his "Character Skin" is that of a "Creeper", causing him to often be confused for one. *During the Construction of "Dark Achievement City", in the "Nether", Gavin went into the "Overworld" to tell Geoff how to build the "Lava Trap" in Jack's House, forgetting to cover up the Hole in which the Lava was stationed in. Later on, Geoff noticed, too late, that Jack's house was on fire, along with over half of Giant Jack. Despite activating Jack's "Fire Extinguisher" to try and stop the fire, this caused Geoff to have to Reset, after he'd just finished Jack's House in "Dark Achievement City". *In Episode 60, during the First Task for "King Ryan" (the objective being to obtain a piece of Yellow Wool in the "Felix Baumgartner Pit"), Gavin was the only one in the Pit and attempted an escape through a nearby Wall, not realizing that he forgot to collect the piece of Yellow Wool. *In Episode 73, Gavin did not slow down his "Moon Lander" soon enough, crashing into The Moon, and causing him to repeatedly die and run out of Oxygen. He had also created a Crater where he crashed, leaving all of his Items in that very same Crater. *In Episode 74, Gavin misplaced his "Gold Block", and, once it was mined down, he put it on Michael's spot and, when trying to fix it, he mined down Jack's "Gold Block" and placed it on his own, despite the fact that Geoff put Signs with Arrows, pointing to where the Player's Block was supposed to be placed. *In Episode 76, Gavin kept leaving his Fence Gate open, so his Animals would continuassly wander outside the Pen. He then put Fence Posts down when he was actually trying to close his Gate, which made Geoff (who was spectating the "Let's Play" from above) laugh histarically, and then attempted to burn down "Dan the Man's" Self-Portrait, despite the fact his face was made of Sandstone, and it was Raining. Therefore, every attempt he made of burning it, ended up with the Fire being put out by the Rain. *In Episode 77, Gavin, Michael, and Geoff teamed up to go against Ryan, who had built up to the top of the World, in order to protect himself. Gavin, then, made a Bow, and gave it to Michael, but forgot to give him the Arrows that go with it. He figured it out, too late, when Michael had finally built his way up to Ryan's Build Level. He was also the last Person that Ryan had to kill, so Geoff and Michael made the agreement to protect Gavin from Ryan. But, unknown to the both of them, Gavin was stalking Geoff so that he could kill him, instead. Not only did he fail to kill Geoff (who had low "Health", and "Food Count" at the time), Michael and Geoff yelled to Gavin that Ryan was right behind him, but Gavin was too late to respond and ended up being killed by Ryan. *In the "Let's Build" for "Actual Petting Zoo", Lindsay, Michael's Wife, had said "I like to use the right Nomenclature when I build", because Gavin had called a Perimeter an Outline, which made Gavin respond with "I'll Nom on your Clature". Being Lindsay's Husband, and being completely offended, Michael got up from his Work Station and got in Gavin's face. Gavin kept straight Eye Contact with his Television so that he didn't have to "look Death in the Face". Despite Michael and Gavin being close Friends, this incident almost caused the break-up of "Team NiceDynamite" for good. *In Episode 86, Gavin had 10 Complete Towers and all he needed were 2 more, this being "Nether" Materials to win. After he went to the "Nether" and fetched "Netherrack" and "Soul Sand", he soon realized his mistake, that he had only grabbed one of each, because he forgot about the Competition, went back to the "Nether" to retrieve 3 more, but ended up getting trapped, due to the "Nether Portal" being blown up by a "Ghast". Meanwhile, Geoff ended up winning the Competition (Which could've been the easiest victory for Gavin had he not made his. Mistake). Also, during the "Let's Play", Gavin burnt down Jack's House, because of the fact that "There were Cows everywhere!", but Geoff ended up saving, being completely unaware about what Gavin did, causing everybody in the Room to yell at him. *In Episode 105, as Gavin and Ryan were beginning their Sword Fight, Gavin accidentally threw his Sword at Ryan, which cost him the Fight. * In Episode 120, Gavin would constantly annoy Ryan, which resulted in Ryan setting him on fire, and destroying part of the "AH Monopoly Board". When he was declared Bankrupt, Gavin tried fleeing, since Michael would get claim on Gavin's Money, and, not only did this waste time (Since everyone wanted the Game to end), but he was also followed by Geoff, who had enabled his "Flight Abilities", and who also had a Diamond Sword. He placed "Creeper Heads" on one of Michael's "Hotels", as a sort of "Shrine" (Basically, the "Tower of Pimps", covered in "Creeper Heads"), but it only annoyed Michael. Michael then threatened Gavin; "Either leave my Hotels alone, or I'll punch in you in the Face in Real Life". While Michael was busy removing the "Creeper Heads" from his "Hotel", Gavin placed more on the Vacant spaces around the "Hotel", forcing Michael to attack Gavin in Real Life, while everyone in the Room laughed in enjoyment. Even though Gavin got paid in Ryan's "Monopoly Money" to kill Michael and Ray, and despite making a "Diamond Sword", along with a few Pieces of Armor, when he was trying to kill Michael, Geoff and Ray teamed up and attacked Gavin (Geoff with a "Diamond Sword, while Ray used a "Golden Hoe" he was given), in which they succeeded in killing him. Plus, he dropped "Item Frames" multiple times, mainly when he was getting set on fire by Ryan, and when he was attacked by Michael. * In Episode 124, He tried setting the House Jack built for them on fire, because a part of it was "wonky", despite Jack saying he will fix it. Luckily, Michael barely managed to stop the fire from spreading, after he placed a bucket of lava a couple of blocks away and tried riding through it. But, however, the "Minecart" broke, and he died. Gavin, then, set the "Starting Area" for the Achievement Hunters on fire, but Jack successfully stopped it. Gavin was the first of the "AH Crew" to test out the Track, and get the "On a Rail" Achievement. Unfortunately, as soon as he got the Achievement, Geoff kicked him from the game to stop him from sabotaging everyone else's attempts. Geoff then sent him an invite, since he was complaining so much, but because he was kicked from the game by Geoff, Gavin was officially unable to join. Thinking fast, yet stupidly, Gavin then tried turning off Geoff's Xbox One, before Ray and Geoff could get the Achievement. But Geoff stood guard at his Desk with a Golf Club, leading to Geoff having to Wrestle with Gavin, while Jack got Geoff his Achievement, despite Gavin being so close to turning Geoff's "Xbox One" off. * In Episode 129, Gavin kept dropping bits of "Redstone" on Ryan, claiming that he was "Menstrating" on him, while the others thought he was licking him. Ryan then hit Gavin with his Sword, saying that "If you're going to bleed, then I'm going to give you a reason to". Then, when Ryan's "Achievement Wolf" was riding on a "Minecart", Gavin attempted to kill it by pushing it over the edge. The Wolf; However, killed him instead. Even though Gavin stated that he had slept where they were supposed to "Respawn", his bed, he soon found out, was "Obstructed", since he had broke the blocks from underneath it, trying to create Bunk Beds. When he got back to base, he still tried killing Ryan's Wolf again, succeeding in pushing it off the edge. Without either Ryan or Gavin knowing, the Wolf dropped only one Block down, so it lived. Ryan returned from the "Nether", now bent on "avenging" his Wolf, which resulted in Ryan killing Gavin. Gavin got killed after Geoff broke everyones beds, so he could give them to everyone,nsince they were leaving. Gavin; However, didn't hear Geoff, resulting in Gavin Respawning at the House, despite Geoff telling everyone he was breaking the beds, and asking who has a Bed. He later managed to find Ray, who was in a "Village", making "Zombie Villagers", but got killed twice by "Creepers". Worms *Gavin lost every single Round in "Let's Play: Worms", often sabotaging himself, and murdering his own Worms either by accident, or through a series of unfortunate events, and/or luck. *He usually is the first to lose all of his Worms. *He constantly killed himself while trying to kill the other Players (which he seldomly does). *He keeps mistaking the "Jump Button" with the "Attack Button", which usually leads to killing himself. *He managed to kill all of his worms in just Five Turns, despite playing with both Jack and Ryan who were new to playing Worms for the Xbox 360. This was noted as a fail, due to the fact that both Ryan and Jack have only played "Worms: Ultimate Mayhem", with Ryan having only played it on PC and Jack playing it on the Xbox one time. * Gavin planned two Worm Games, that had hardly any Weapons. This annoyed everyone in the Room, since they ended their First Round quickly, as it had few usable Weapons, and their Second Round went for nearly an Hour, due to Gavin removing all the weapons from the first Game, and the only thing they could do was use the "Aqua Pack", and collect "Health Packs", until they could use "Armageddon", which was over 9 Rounds into the match. This Video has been deemed the first of many Unwatchable Videos by most AH Fans, with some requesting to never let Gavin set-up another Game of "Worms" again. London 2012 *He complains about the camera tracks on two seperate occasions; the first being Archery in Episode One and the second in Women's Skeet Shooting in Episode Two. He even goes as far as to shoot one of the cameras in the latter event (at station seven), causing him to miss both discs. MLB 2K12 *He constantly throws the ball to home base whenever he's pitching, unsure of how to throw it to the other bases. Each time it gets Geoff to break down laughing, eventually causing him to run to the bathroom to check his underwear. *The game ended with Geoff winning 9 - 0. *His first time ever throwing a baseball was a week before the episode with Geoff's daughter, Millie. He hit Millie in the mouth accidentally, causing her to lose a tooth. World Of Warcraft *Gavin displayed total cluelessness when playing the game, not knowing how to accept quests, or even how to use the minimap. *"He managed to break WoW." WWE '13 *Gavin attempted to create a Creeper for his custom character, but stated that it "rapidly got out of hand." WWE 2K14 *During the ladder match, Gavin gave up and told the others that he was leaving (in the game). About 2 seconds later, he came back and grabbed the stairs and stated that he was taking them "back to his planet". Gavin would then try to find the exit, not knowing that you can't exit the arena in the game. Also at one point, Gavin threw one of the ladders out of the ring instead of setting it up and then walked away with it while Ray was pursuing him. Ray managed to easily steal the ladder back from Gavin. Grand Theft Auto IV *In Cops n' Crooks Part 2, Gavin almost drowned the helicopter he was escaping in, almost costing Team Lads the victory. *At the end of Cops n' Crooks Part 2, Gavin got out of the helicopter he and Michael were escaping in and started shooting at Michael because he thought he would earn more money. *Gavin caught himself on fire multiple times during the Destruction Derby. *During the only time that Gavin was the Lone Wolf Biker, he had no bike or vehicle to escape in (he could have respawned his vehicle but forgot to), which led him to running through a tunnel and immediately getting killed by Michael in under 15 seconds. *Gavin has crashed more vehicles and helicopters than anyone else. *In GTA IV Co-Op, Gavin kept driving the truck backwards with Geoff behind him and eventually ran over Geoff, even though Geoff kept shouting at Gavin to stop running him over. * In Wanted X, Gavin got in a car and subsequently bailed from it in motion, but bailed with the car in midair, and died on landing. *In GTA IV Co-Op, Gavin was told to not drive the helicopter they were supposed to use, but he got in the driver's seat anyway and started spinning out of control until he finally stopped so the lads could get in. When they did, Gavin lifted the helicopter up and immediately shattered the rotor blades. *In Cannonball Run, Gavin failed to finish the race multiple times. Also, in the closing moments of the final race, he almost got second place until his car was flipped by Michael, forcing Gavin to continue the race on foot (Gavin ended up not finishing this race either). *In GTA IV Bike Bat, he failed to finish the race multiple times just like Cannonball Run. At one time, he was ahead of Michael but slowed down so he could beat Michael with his bat while Michael was trying to get back on his bike after bailing. This ultimately backfired as Gavin was unable to kill Michael, allowing Michael to quickly get back on his bike and get ahead of Gavin. *In the closing moments of the Bike Bat Derby, Gavin stood in the middle of the arena while Michael and Geoff tried to kill each other to determine the winner. Gavin ended up getting ran over multiple times yet he continued to stay in the middle of the arena despite the damage he took. *In Cops n' Crooks Part 3, Michael and Ray claimed that Gavin was no longer a lad with them after he caused a few incidents in the game, including: **Flipping the car they were driving and getting it wedged between a pole and a wall. **Jumping out of the car for no reason and then ending up dangling from a pillar and getting killed. **Jumping out of the boat before they drove off. **Trying to jump off a bridge and ending up getting killed by Ryan before he could help Michael. **Driving the boat onto land forcing the lads to lose. **Driving the car into a dock where they could easily be killed. *In Bike Bat Part 2, Gavin wanted to see if it was possible to kill a biker with a melee weapon on foot. Michael volunteered and after numerous failed swings, Gavin believed it was impossible. Michael then asked to switch places and one-shotted Gavin, proving Gavin's opinion wrong. Grand Theft Auto V *In Part 1, Gavin had the smallest and most easy-to-damage vehicle, leading the others to continuously crash into his vehicle until it eventually stopped working. *In GTA V Free Play, Gavin's Xbox suddenly froze while he was driving with Michael in their helicopter. Since Michael could not get into the driver's seat, he had to wait until the helicopter reached low ground, but the helicopter reached the ocean instead, killing Michael with the rotors as he jumped out underwater. Also, Gavin attempted to parachute into the window of Michael's apartment, but failed multiple times due to him opening the parachute at the wrong time. *In GTA V Beach Bumming, Gavin died on his vehicle due to Michael accidentally placing a bomb on the road. Gavin would then attempt to grab another vehicle, but the vehicle he went after approached him at a really fast speed, resulting in Gavin getting killed again. Then, Ray went back to pick Gavin up and did a fast turn which resulted in Gavin running into Ray's vehicle and dying AGAIN. All of this happened in under a minute. *In GTA V Train Hopping, Gavin was the last one to get on the train at least once, he was set on fire, he didn't notice he was dying in tear gas, and threw 5 grenades, blowing up Ray, a pedestrian, and part of the train until it eventually stopped. Gavin got it to work again by killing the train driver. *In GTA V The Most Dangerous Game, Gavin crashed his car into the swamp lake within 10 seconds of his turn and then began to swim towards the AH Crew who were hunting him, and he was killed, all in under 30 seconds. *In Geoff's Heist, Gavin was teamed with Jack as part of Bravo team. Jack was the designated driver and was supposed to drive Gavin and himself to the far side of the map to meet the others. Instead Gavin hopped in the vehicle and attempted to drive off without Jack. When Jack asked Gavin to stop and wait, Gavin stopped in front of 3 police cars and was quickly gunned down by the police, resulting in Jack having to blow up the vehicle he was supposed to use to save himself, this eventually led to him getting gunned down (accidentally) by Michael. *In GTA V The Dump Jump, Gavin uses a cargobob to lift Michael's car after it gets stuck in a hedge, and immediately tosses it into a pool causing it to stop working. *In Gavin's Heist, Gavin died within 10 seconds of his part in the heist. He crashed into a gas pump with his fire truck, not only killing himself and Ray, but making the fire he was trying to extinguish even bigger. *In Ryan's Heist, Gavin went to find a motorcycle. After he found it, he then proceeded to climb a mountain, on which he died and later tried to jump a river, only to land in it with his motorcycle. He then asked Jack to airlift his bike and retrieve Gavin, which took lots of time, causing Geoff and Ryan to head a significant distance from town in pursuit of the armored truck. Later his extreme lack of firepower and ammo ultimately caused the cargobob carrying the truck to lose power and eventually killed Himself with Jack and Michael. * In Let's Play - Phat Stackz Part 1, Gavin and the team played mission Crack up the Volume, in which you have to steal an RV. The team manages to kill the gang and get into the RV, Gavin, trying to reach his motorcycle, jumps off the staircase and hits his head on the wooden railing, killing himself. * In Jack's Heist, Gavin, Jack and Michael parachute into the Fort Zancudo military base, Jack and Michael are successful in obtaining the jets, while Gavin, trying to parachute into the hangar, hits his head on the top of the gates of the hangar, causing him to fall down and kill himself. * In Ray's Heist, Gavin was trying to pick up the armored truck, but ended up landing on top of it which caused his cargo bob to bounce to the left and into the side of the bridge, which he then rolled over the bridge and then exploded with the helicopter. * In The Prison Job, Gavin was forced to jump off a train (traveling across a bridge) into the water below, where Ryan was waiting with a boat. Gavin performed a majestic swan dive off of the train, only to dive head first into the metal edges of the bridge, essentially rendering his character unconscious. Unable to open his parachute, Gavin plummeted to his death on the rocks below. At the end of the Let's Play, he admitted he suffered "the dumbest death ever." X-Men Arcade *Gavin initially didn't join the game at the beginning. *Throughout the Let's Play, Gavin almost always used Storm's jump attacks. *Gavin only got 15 kills in the entire game. Versus *In Versus, Gavin lost to Michael in a one-on-one game of his choosing, he also challenged Ray to Call of Duty, which is Ray's game of choice. *In the London 2012 Olympics Game, Gavin did worse than what he did in the original Let's Play. *Gavin did not check Ray's experience with the game (Unlocked all achievements) before challenging him to the London 2012 Olympics. *In the Triple Jump Competition, Gavin failed to make a valid jump, instead fouling jumps or simply not jumping. *Although Gavin won against Michael with his game of choice, Hidden in Plain Sight, he gave Michael every round that he won by making inadvertent mistakes. In the second round, Gavin gave away his location which gave Michael the opportunity to shoot him. (Both Gavin and Michael were next to each other in that round.) *Gavin spent most of the Reset episode's second race with his camera pointed at him and his kart instead of the track ahead, courtesy of an early crash into a wall. He was later revealed to have been fourth for most of the race. *After Michael defeated Jack in Battleship (Episode 54), Gavin poured water on Jack's side of the board, causing Jack and the others to retaliate and 'assault' him. Misc. *Gavin lost to Jack in a tennis match. Consequently, he had to lick Gus's diseased leg. *Gavin was hit in the privates with a ball by Michael. *In podcast 169, Gavin was asked by Burnie one day who he thinks is the most good looking guy in the office to which he replied he doesn't know. Monty was in the podcast and then brought up PAX east and how at the Jeff Williams party, Gavin got very drunk while Monty was dancing, Gavin soon goes to Monty and says "Monty, I'm not attracted to dudes but if I had a boner for you, it's really trying right now." and he then showed his finger trying to bonify and failing. This later becomes an animated adventure. *In AHWU #153, Gavin tries to do a front flip and ends up kicking the camera. *In AHWU #129, Gavin spilled the floating video games from the wall which caused Michael to yell at him. *In a Crysis easter egg video, Gavin thought Ray's gunshots to the water was a blowhole from a whale like creature. *Gavin constantly wears his headphones the wrong way around on the Podcasts, which eventually Kara Eberle and possibly Burnie Burns started doing. *Gavin ended up getting his finger pretty stuck in a crack in his desk. *Ryan had installed a device into Gavin's desk that made annoying buzzing sounds that constantly distracted Gavin, forcing Gavin to mess up his entire desk to find the source of the buzzing sounds. This nearly drove Gavin to the point of insanity, even wanting to go as far as to smash his desk with a hammer. Ryan revealed at RTX 2013 that he didn't do it to torture Gavin, but he simply needed to cut a hole into someone's desk to make his prank effective and Gavin's desk was perfect as it was already broken. *In several Behind the Scenes and RT Life videos, Gavin has come close to destroying his desk by accident. Currently Gavin is on his second desk, which is held together with tape, has pieces falling off, numerous things written on it and has several holes in it (one from Ryan, one from Gus). The desk has met it's end at the hands of Adam(Gilby) when Rooster Teeth moved offices, as on a vine from Burnie, Adam(Gilby) was shown sitting on the remains of it *In AHWU #189, Gavin ended up stumbling & hitting the camera after dancing. He later bumps Michael Jones's head with his in the same AHWU. *During a podcast with Jack, he pronounced Caiti's name wrong while she was in the other room which would lead to her giving him the finger. * In Lets Play - Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?, Gavin had the following question: What date is the third Wednesday in June, if May 3rd falls on a Wednesday? The answer was June 21st and yet Gavin, failing at math, picked June 14th causing Michael, Ray and Geoff to laugh uncontrollably. * In Lets Play - Worms Battlegrounds Gavin tries to kill Michael's worm with a mortar. He shoots it straight up in the air and the mortar rounds subsequently fall on his head and kill his worm. * Gavin used to always jump on Geoff and tackle him, he did this when Geoff was sitting at his desk but ended up with his head on Geoff's lap so Geoff just constantly raised his legs so that Gavin's head would hit the top of Geoff's desk. GO! *In Episode 1, he couldn't participate due to problems with Xbox crashes, saves, and updates. *In Episode 2, he ran into the shelf and caused most of the games to fall down. The game he was actually looking for was already on his desk. *In Episode 3, he actually won several minutes before realizing it due to having his notifications turned off. He also couldn't even get 3 stars on the easiest level of the game (Angry Birds). *In Episode 5, he kept picking the wrong game type for Worms revolution and had this not happened, he would have won and just as he gets the right game type. Ray wins and Gavin just managed to get a coin ten seconds after Ray won. * In Episode 6, he would not unplug his XBOX 360, which according to Geoff, was "dead to them anyway", and was taking up cords he needed. *In Episode 23 Gavin tried to spawn a zombie in Minecraft but couldn't as he didn't realize he was on peaceful difficulty. * In Episode 40 Gavin accidentally pulled his disc tray out so he could 'save time', breaking it. This was because Gavin would usually slam his disc tray in during GO! to 'save time' and he believed that pulling it out would more or less have the same effect. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Wiki Category:Statistics Category:Let's Play